Anything But Fragile
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Tracey Davis doesn't want to be fragile. She just wants to be normal, but normal is a luxury she can't afford. Part of the '100 words, 100 drabbles, 100 words of less challenge'. Snape/Tracey Davis.
1. Beauty

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me. Part of the '100 words, 100 drabbles, 100 words of less challenge' by dancingwithrainbows.

**A/n:** Each chapter name is the prompt for the drabble. Can change up to 20 of the prompts. I picked my pairing, being Snape/Tracey Davis. This should be counted as all one story, each prompt fitting into it, which is why other characters will appear.

**~XX~**

Tracey Davis stood before the mirror in the girls loo, regarding her appearance detachedly.

Large brown eyes. Black, rectangular rimmed glasses. Pale skin.

Long, straight, brown hair. Side-swept bangs.

Slim, almost boyish figure. Long limbs. Barely there breast. Small waist hidden by her robes. Slightly wider hips.

She frowned at her reflection, knowing she was no beauty. However, she supposed at least she didn't look like Millicent Bulstrode, but this didn't really make her feel any better. Catching Daphne's reflection in the mirror next to her, she frowned further.

Sometimes she hated Daphne Greengrass. _Really_ hated her.

**TBC...**


	2. Love

Tracey didn't really believe in love. It was a disease. It only led to pain, heartache, and soul-crushing disappointment.

But then... there was _him_.

It was his hands; she loved them. Despite their stains, they were beautiful, and graceful. Perfect, in everything they endeavored to do.

She loved his voice. Deep, velvety, demanding; seductive in every way.

She loved his stature, his lean frame. The way he held his head high. His impressive height.

She loved his sense of humor. Dry, sarcastic... though sometimes it was a bit too cruel for her taste. But she could forgive him.

**TBC...**


	3. Dream

Sometimes she would dream she was _normal, _sad and pathetic as that was.

Though, she was academically a mediocre student, her intelligence probably only a little bit above average... her magic wasn't.

It was determined by St. Mungos after an episode of accidental magic that nearly cost her her life, that the amount of power she possessed was a bit much for her body to handle. And so it was from the tender age of five, her magic was bound. At the age of eleven, the binding was removed and she was placed on a strict regiment of potions.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Review!**


	4. Haunted

Sometimes she was sure, Potions were created for the sole purpose of tormenting her.

It was admittedly a difficult subject for her, the practical portion of it at least; she struggled through most lessons to follow instructions as it actually required some skill.

She was sure she had some mental block about it that had to do with the amount of Potions she had to take a day.

Draught of Peace, Draught of Living Death, Strengthening Solution, Invigoration Draught... Daphne liked to tease Tracey and tell her she carried a whole apothecary on her, Tracey was unamused.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Review please.**


	5. Memory

Memory was a tricky thing. Tracey wasn't sure, but usually she could remember things she heard in her lessons perfectly. It came in handy during exams, as it meant she could pass them with relative ease without having to study at all.

However, in other areas her memory was shite. A lot of her childhood was a blur.

When it came to remembering to take her potions, her memory also failed miserably at times. Although, she supposed that was because she'd get caught up doing something that she'd forget.

She couldn't afford to forget; it resulted in trips to Pomfrey.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Please review!**


	6. Fragile

At the sight of Professor Snape, Tracey sunk further into the Hospital bed.

"What is it about your life depending on your Potions that you do not understand?" he hissed venomously.

"I forgot," she muttered heatedly, though she knew it was a lame excuse.

"You're a fifth year! Surely by now, you should be more responsible, and I don't know, set your wand to remind you?" he suggested sarcastically.

Tracey looked away and glared as her hands balled into fists. "I'm not entirely fragile!"

"You are, Tracey! Loathsome as it is to you, YOU ARE!"

**TBC...**

**A/n: **So I've got about over 60 of these done already, just taking me a while to post them. I want to thank DracoMalfoySweetGirl92 for all your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. To anyone else that's reading, please review and let me know your thoughts.


	7. Celebration

Sweet-sixteen was supposed to be cause for celebration, wasn't it?

Her birthdays never seemed to be much cause to celebrate. In fact, rather the opposite. Regretting the very fact that she was born as she did, she just wanted to forget it.

Daphne wouldn't have it, and arranged a surprise of sorts.

Tracey would have been ticked off, had Daphne not managed to somehow score some bottles of Firewhiskey. Tracey took the opportunity to get thoroughly pissed.

Firewhiskey made it so much easier to forget; forget who she was, forget she hated her birthday, forget she disliked boys her age.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **There will be more Severus in later chapters, so bear with me please and please review!


	8. Secret

Her blood-status had been a well-guarded secret. One she had confided in Daphne Greengrass.

After her sixteenth-birthday _party_, that was no longer the case.

Tracey woke the morning after with a massive headache, a love bite from someone she couldn't recall on her neck, and to all of Slytherin talking about her.

"Looks like the half-blood slag's rejoined the living," Pansy called, as Tracey stepped into the Slytherin common room, causing all chatter to cease and everyone to turn and look at her with matching sneers. Tracey's eyes widened as she looked about.

Daphne couldn't look at her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **My apologies for the slow update, my nets been down the last couple days. Thanks to everyone reviewing, they are very much appreciated. I'm glad some people find it enjoyable.


	9. Promise

Tracey had promised herself, she'd never let them see weakness in her. Holding her head up, she strode coolly past them, attempting to keep her face a mask of indifference and her stride regular.

Words were just words, she tried to tell herself.

However, once outside, she felt her face crumble. Tears sprouted in her eyes as she thought of the beautiful blonde.

Daphne had betrayed her. She didn't understand why.

Placing a hand over her mouth, she attempted to contain the sob that threatened to break the silence of the dungeons. Tracey ran, not knowing where to go.

**TBC...**


	10. Innocence

He found her in his empty classroom, curled in on herself, crying her big eyes out.

He administered a calming drought, picked her up from the floor, dragged her into a seat.

He didn't know what to say, as he took in her pale and stricken face. He was never one for... comforting anyone, much less fifth year girls.

Her innocence, he noted, had been marred. Hardly aware of his actions, his fingers traced the disgusting bruise in her throat, coloring her lily-white skin.

"Enough, Tracey," he stated, cupping her face and brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

**TBC...**


	11. Moonlight

She was taking refuge in the library.

He'd always kept an eye on her, after finding her in tears in his classroom, he kept an especially closer watch on his fragile student.

Not finding her in Slytherin when he did his nightly curfew check of Slytherin, he knew where to find her.

He found her, slumped in sleep at a table. The moonlight bathed her pale skin and made it glow. She looked almost like a ghost, or perhaps an angel.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Severus cleared his throat to wake the little sleeping beauty.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Special thanks to DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, ColeOctober and GreenGirl111 for your reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far. **


	12. Whisper

"They don't whisper well, do they?" Tracey remarked dryly, eyeing a gaggle of Slytherin third year girls who were staring at her and giggling.

Theodore Nott did not look up from the book he was reading, but merely smirked as he leaned against the stone wall. In the quiet, lanky teen boy, she had found an unexpected friend. Bizarre, considering his best friend was Blaise Zabini, the cause of all her troubles... not to mention the now fading love bite.

It still astounded her, that Tracey had one thing Daphne could be jealous of; Blaise Zabini's attention.

**TBC...**


	13. Echo

Theodore Nott was like an echo to the past. His own past.

Though their circumstances were not the same.

Theodore Nott was after all a pureblood from a wealthy family. However, the boy's father was a Death Eater. He was cold and cruel man who abused his son.

Theodore Nott was a slender, tall, genius, outcast of a boy who in the last five years was utterly friendless. That is... until Tracey became ostracized for being a half-blood.

How the boy had befriended the girl, he wasn't sure.

Whether or not it was a cause for concern, Severus was unsure.

**TBC...**


	14. Jealousy

All Daphne wanted was Blaise Zabini.

She tried to apologize to Tracey, for letting her secret slip. She tried to explain how the jealousy of seeing Tracey and Blaise snogging each other had clouded her better judgement.

However, Tracey couldn't accept her apology, nor her friendship any longer.

It seemed a bit stupid to her, that jealousy could make someone behave so idiotically.

She didn't even like Blaise. Never had. Apart from his looks, she thought him terribly rotten. Daphne knew this. How could she think for one second that Tracey had really wanted him?

**TBC...**


	15. Passion

"Is it normal? To not have a passion for anything in my life at my age?" Tracey found herself asking quietly as she stared at her knees.

Severus frowned momentarily, wondering at the girl's question. It seemed a bit philosophical, for her career advice meeting. "You are still young," he commented slowly.

Tracey frowned further. "I don't feel about anything... the way you do-"

"What are you talking about?"

Tracey looked up slowly, her face flushing. "I mean about Potions," she mumbled. "You have a passion for it. I don't have passion for anything."

**TBC...**


	16. Lies

His life was plagued by lies.

Lies and secrecy. They ruled him. There was nothing in his life that was free of them.

Before the Dark Lord's return, he'd been living on the sidelines. Watching, never really involving himself.

Tracey wasn't supposed to be an exception... but she did require more of his attention. More than most of hist students because of her condition.

However, he couldn't go on lying to himself. That was no longer the only reason he watched her.

Somehow, the unhappy girl had gotten into his heart. Severus couldn't explain how or why, but she had.

**TBC...**


	17. Regrets

His life was also full of regrets.

As the months passed, he became increasingly sure, Tracey would become another.

He sort of despised her, for whatever it was that she had done to make it inside his heart.

Loving Lily and losing her was enough.

He didn't need anymore regrets... especially not when it came to matters of the heart, but what could he do when his heart was already seemed to be in deep?

Pursuing his heart's new desire was not an option. The girl was a child for Merlins sake! He was old enough to be her father!

**TBC...**


	18. Trust

"I've never kissed anyone before."

Tracey looked up, from picking at the grass as they sat on the grounds.

The sun was beating hard on the grounds, and she had removed her robes. For a moment, she didn't say anything.

"I don't really know what it's like," Tracey said, not mentioning the fact that the first and only kisses she'd ever had was when she was too drunk to remember.

"Do you trust me, Tracey?" Theo asked, turning pale grey eyes on her.

Tracey nodded after a long moment of thought.

Theodore smiled and leaned in.

**TBC...**


	19. Revenge

"You know, if I were you, I'd have gotten revenge on Daphne for what she did," Theodore commented suddenly, as they came out of their last O.W.L, watching the blonde as she passed them, chattering with Pansy rather loudly.

Tracey jammed her exam questions into her bag as she and Theodore walked out of the Great Hall. Despite having made out a few days prior on the grounds, things between them hadn't changed. For that, Tracey was immensely glad.

"Revenge just seems a waste of energy," Tracey said with a shrug. Though, the thought _had_ crossed her mind.

**TBC...**


	20. Home

Tracey was almost relieved when fifth year came to an end and she could go home.

Between Umbridge and the love triangle she had somehow managed to find herself in the middle of, she was happy to be able to get away from the school.

Most of all, she was glad of the break she would get from her housemates. She just hoped when she came back for sixth year, things would be better. Or at least, go back to how they had been.

Although, that seemed to much to hope for.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **The original prompt for this chapter was Beach. But I couldn't really do anything with that, so I changed it. Please Review!


	21. Midnight

Midnight... it was her favorite time. The world was quiet, and a stillness coated everything.

Laying on the roof, watching the quiet suburban streets, Tracey almost felt at peace.

The war, school... everything just seemed so far away and remote. Like it didn't really matter. Like the world was not moving.

She wished this moment could last forever, that time would simply stop.

But the hands on the clock stopped for nothing. Soon, the peace would break. After all, it was just an illusion. There was never any peace. It was all just the calm before the storm.

**TBC...**


	22. Triumph

It was supposed to be his triumph. He'd finally got the position he was always rumored to want.

Tracey tried to clap enthusiastically along with the rest of her Housemates. However, as she looked at the High Table at her Head of House... she felt the pit of her stomach twist almost violently.

She couldn't help it, the gut-wrenching worry. No Defense Professor ever lasted more than a year.

Would that now change? Or would Professor Snape, like all the rest be gone this time next year?

But Hogwarts without Professor Snape... it really felt like no Hogwarts at all.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **The original prompt for this chapter was Confessions. Couldn't think of anything for that, at least not at this point, so I changed it. Anyway, please review if you're reading, it would be much appreciated. I have this written up to like 85. SO I'm almost through writing it.


	23. Crush

She'd had a crush on him since first year and she'd always been all right with that knowledge.

But now she was no longer sure. Did crushes usually last this long?

She didn't think so... but the alternative seemed impossible. After all, how could she be in love with him? She hardly knew him.

Not to mention, it was ridiculous. He was her Professor. He'd never see her as anything more than a student. It would be foolish to hope for anything more.

Yet... she couldn't get him out of her head. Never really could.

Was it even possible?

**TBC...**


	24. Chocolate

Blaise was like chocolate... or at least that's what Daphne always said. He was amazingly delicious and addictive. Creamy, sweet... really the best of everything.

Tracey didn't really understand the metaphor.

Gazing at the boy, she could acknowledge that he was exceedingly attractive. However, she had never denied that.

But Tracey wasn't like most girls who absolutely had some inconceivable weakness for chocolate. In her opinion, it was far too sweet. Personally, she preferred sour or salty tastes.

She'd never cared much for chocolate.

**TBC...**


	25. Alone

She was alone a lot more these days.

Since school started, Theo seemed to have retreated back into his shell.

In fact, she was actually rather sure it was more than that. She had the feeling that he was avoiding her.

She guessed this was due to the Dark Lord's return. She knew that like Draco, Theo's family were in deep and associating with half-bloods openly was not a good move.

However without Daphne, and now Theo, she hardly knew what to do with herself.

She missed having someone to talk to.

**TBC...**


	26. Rain

She'd always liked the rain. Not to be melodramatic, but it simply... fit her.

"You're going to catch your death."

Tracey didn't have to look to know who was speaking to her. She knew that velvety voice all too well.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tracey merely looked out at the lake.

She was soaked to the bone. Her face had already gone numb from the icy drops that continuously fell on it. Her robes and hair were plastered to her.

She probably looked like a drowned rat, she thought with a ruthless, self-deprecating smirk. But it didn't matter, she supposed.

**TBC...**


	27. Talent

In Potions, he'd never seen anything that looked remotely like talent from the girl. Sure her work was more than adequate, but only just. He expected more from one of his Slytherins.

In Defense, he was able to see it.

She was more than talented... she was powerful.

He supposed that he really shouldn't have been surprised, after all, the magic coursing through her veins was so powerful it affected her body severely without Potions to sustain her.

But he was.

She was one of the first to not just grasp nonverbal spells, but to excel at it. Magnificently so.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Original prompt was Letters.**


	28. Bitten

She almost felt like she had been bitten by despair. One that she couldn't seem to be rid of.

Life... it seemed so dreadfully dull. Between classes, taking her Potions and having no one at all she could talk to... not to mention her House mates taking not particularly subtle digs at her almost at all times... it was more than trying.

Frankly, it was wearing her down.

Sometimes she felt like saying to hell with it all.

She could conveniently forget to take her Potions... that would put an end to all of it.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Original prompt was Gold.**


	29. Dark

Tracey wasn't often given to dark thoughts of suicide. They did occur once in a while, but she'd never given in.

She was quite sure it wasn't in her to do so.

However, that didn't make the dark thoughts to go away. Nor were they easy to get away from.

With every passing day, she felt like she was drowning. And no one seemed to notice or care. It made it so easy to imagine that no one would even know if she were missing. She was just _that_ worthless and insignificant.

**TBC...**


	30. Addiction

Watching her was his addiction.

She was so beautiful, even as he noted with worry the dark circles that grew deeper every day around her eyes.

He wasn't sure what it was. He supposed it was the fact that she simply seemed so delicate. No one could fathom so much magic, power... could live inside her. Not in the petite, waif of a girl.

Every time he spotted her in a hallway, or in the Great Hall, his eyes seemed almost riveted to her.

With everything going on his life, he felt he deserved at least this small indulgence.

**TBC...**


	31. Flower

The pain blossomed like a flower.

Gasping, Tracey looked down at her hand, where the vial she had been holding was crushed. In her palm jewels of blood had sprouted and pooled.

Looking with accusing eyes, she looked up at the Slytherin neanderthal who caused it. However, he merely shoved past her and into the Great Hall for breakfast as though she were invisible.

"Sorry about that, Montague is a brute," Jareth Vaisey apologized.

Tracey regarded the tall, dark haired, dark-eyed boy for a moment. Vaisey, was a different sort of Slytherin and she was at a loss.

**TBC...**


	32. Sarcasm

Sarcasm had always been a word she associated with Professor Snape. However, she was starting to see that Jareth Vaisey had it in spades.

Unfortunately, she didn't think him the right kind of candidate for a friend. Like most Quidditch players, that's all that he really seemed to have on the brain.

However, he did have his _allure_. After all, he was exceedingly tall with a subtle muscles his robes mostly hid and while he was confident, he wasn't insufferable.

It didn't help either that his black hair was long, and when loose almost reached his shoulders.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Original prompt was Snow.


	33. Temptation

Jareth Vaisey represented the normalcy Tracey had never been able to attain.

Like Blaise, he was what every normal girl her age should go for.

However, in Jareth Tracey saw a larger temptation. She supposed it helped that he wasn't unbearably cocky, and that he didn't care about blood-status as Blaise and the rest of Slytherin seemed to.

Sometimes, Tracey thought she could just close her eyes and pretend. She felt it wouldn't be too difficult. Jareth was almost his height and build, and his hair was only just longer than Snape's.

However, she knew she couldn't fool herself.

**TBC...**


	34. Autumn

Autumn was her favorite season, but Tracey couldn't say that she was not happy to see it finally pass.

This year was passing unbearably slowly, and it only seemed since her tentative friendship with Jareth Vaisey had started, that time seemed to pick back up.

Striding across the grounds, Tracey was startled when an arm slung over her and she was drawn into the rather firm frame of the tall Slytherin boy.

Tracey flushed in annoyance. Jareth was really too physical; the fact he was in the year beneath her and so much taller than her irked her more.

**TBC...**


	35. Unity

In their first year, Professor Snape gave them a speech about House unity and how it was important that Slytherin should always seem a united front before the rest of the school. Especially considering it was Slytherin against the world.

However, for Tracey this wasn't easy. Especially when Slytherin did such embarrassingly stupid things.

She absolutely refused to sing _Weasley is our King_. It was so immature and lame. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid at least being dragged to the game by Jareth.

Her friendship with him was rather irksome and Tracey cursed her desperation to have someone to talk to.

**TBC...**


	36. Hurt

Hurt didn't even begin to describe what she felt, as tears raced down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked as he noted how pale the girl seated across from him had become.

However, there were no words. Tracey gasped for breath. It was impossible to breath. Her lungs were on fire as her throat closed up.

From the High Table, noticing the distress of one of his students after receiving an owl, Severus got to his feet and flew down the Slytherin table, only just in time to catch the girl as she stumbled out of her seat.

**TBC...**


	37. Truth

She didn't want it to be the truth. She begged him to tell her it wasn't true as she clung to his robes and wept into them.

Severus could barely manage to grasp a hold of the girl and drag her out of the Great Hall, feeling highly uncomfortable.

He'd wondered how Death Eater attacks would effect the students in his House, but he honestly didn't expect one of his own students to be a victim.

An overwhelming desire to have this girl spared being touched by the war overcame him.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Special thanks to DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92 for reviewing every chapter thus far. You've been a great reader and your reviews have been much appreciated. It's been encouraging to know someone is actually reading this and enjoying it.

ColeOctober too, I want to thank for reading and reviewing. Special thanks for your last review, I'm glad you are enjoying my attempts to tie this all up into one story.

Anyone else reading, please review and let me know what you think.


	38. Dry Your Eyes

She wouldn't let him go. Not even after he administered a calming draught.

However, it did dry her eyes.

Now, she only sniffled into his robes now and then, clinging to him, for the most part silent otherwise.

The position got uncomfortable fast as they stood in his office, and he had to maneuver them into his chair, with the girl curled into a tight ball in his lap. Something wholly inappropriate, but considering the girl had lost her parents, Severus allowed it.

Belatedly he allowed his arms to curl around her, and carded his fingers though her soft hair.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Original prompt was Rogue. Please Review!

Thank you Fanfiction Fan for your review, glad you're enjoying the story!


	39. Champagne

Professor Snape was like champagne, he went straight to her head.

Being held in his arms, feeling his fingers moving through her hair, gently grazing her scalp, she felt she could forget all the world there.

Her fingers relaxed slightly, letting go the front of his robes as she burrowed her face deeper into his chest.

Oddly, he had a warm earthy smell to him, mixed with the delicious scent of cinnamon.

She felt oddly safe in his arms and she wished she could stay there forever and not have to face the world again. She didn't know how to.

**TBC...**


	40. Tulips

"My mother loved blue tulips, even though they're really white tulips that are dyed blue," Tracey whispered, not sure why she even thought of that, or why she was compelled to share it with Professor Snape. "She always had them in the entrance of the house... it's always the first thing I see when I get home. Now there won't be anymore Tulips."

Severus felt his heart clench. "Do you like Tulips?" he asked quietly, holding her closer; she seemed so small, curled as she was.

Tracey nodded. "The purple one's are my favorite."

**TBC...**


	41. Glitter

In the weeks that followed, whatever glitter or sparkle had existed in her eyes, completely faded. Her eyes became a dull color, which was darker than her original cinnamon coloring.

She looked so tired and jaded, it physically pained him to see her. She'd never been a particularly happy girl, but now it was like whatever life there was inside her, faded away leaving simply a shell.

Severus wanted desperately to do something for her, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could think to make it better.

She'd lost her parents, how could anything make it better?

**TBC...**


	42. Lost Home

She'd have to live with her muggle relatives, but the fact remained that she no longer had a home.

Somehow, she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of going "home" for the Christmas holidays or Easter holidays, knowing that her muggle relatives rather didn't like her and thought that she was odd.

For now she chose to the stay at the castle, all the while uncomfortably aware that when the summer came, she'd have to leave the castle's protection. A thought that made her stomach twist itself into knots.

The climate outside the castles walls frightened her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Original prompt Fearless.**


	43. Proposal

Tracey chewed on her bottom lip as she regarded Jareth.

Despite having a free pass in all her classes, Tracey continued to work hard in all her classes, using it to distract her mind from thinking about the fact that she was alone in the world. And surprisingly, her Apparation classes were going swimmingly.

Jareth had been surprisingly supportive of her through her grieving.

However, she didn't think she could do what she asked him and go to Hogsmeads with him. Not as a date.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can."

**TBC...**


	44. Together

Since he'd been able to hold her in his arms... every time he saw _them_ together, it made his heart ache and a jealousy that was fierce to eat away at him.

He couldn't fathom the idea of Tracey being with Jareth Vaisey, Slytherin Chaser extraordinaire.

However, he tried to ignore these sentiments, not simply because they were extremely inappropriate on his part, but because Tracey deserved some normalcy. And more than anything, to be happy for once.

Her life was miserable; she deserved happiness.

Grudgingly he admitted, Vaisey could do her a lot good.

**TBC...**


	45. Heartbroken

"My heart is broken, Jareth and I don't think it will ever mend. You deserve more than the shards of some broken, fragile girl, that will fall to pieces," Tracey stated, as she resentfully admitted her faults because Jareth simply couldn't take no for an answer.

She wasn't even sure why he wanted her so much. She wasn't even particularly pretty, and he could have any girl that he wanted.

"I don't even feel anything anymore," Tracey admitted, as since her parents murders she was put on a much stronger calming draught, which numbed her feelings.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Review!**


	46. Loss

She lost Daphne, Theo, her parents. Now she was going to lose Jareth.

Tracey knew she shouldn't be surprised. After all, friends always came and went, her parents had always told her so. As a Slytherin, she knew that this would especially be true. Real friends in Slytherin were impossible to come by.

However, Tracey wished that for once, she could have something that she didn't have to fear losing somewhere down the road.

Losing Professor Snape... that was an unexpected blow. Somehow, she thought he would always be there if she needed him.

**TBC...**


	47. Holiday

Tracey wasn't sure how her Holidays would go. Since her muggle relatives, the only family she had, didn't approve of magic, she was sure they would be bad.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do about her Potions. Usually, over the holidays, her mother made them and always made sure that they were in stock. Now who was going to make them? Would she be allowed to make them for herself?

What worried her most, was the Dark Lord's increasing power.

Would she even be safe?

Theo advised her to keep her wand on her at all times.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Since it wasn't clear in the last chapter, I meant she lost him because as you all know at the end of Harry POtter's sixth year, Snape leaves the castle with the other Death Eaters after killing Dumbledore, so Tracey believes she's lost him.

Thanks you guys for the reviews and please continue to review.


	48. Roses

Her aunt, uncle and her cousins all regarded her warily. As if they expected her to use magic against them at the slightest provocation. However, they allowed her to work on her potions in the kitchen.

For the most part, Tracey preferred to be away from them. She spent a lot of time at the cemetery the first several weeks of summer vacation.

There were white roses at her parents cemetery plot.

Looking about her after shaking her head at this, Tracey pulled out her wand and conjured blue Tulips.

"I wish you were here," she whispered.

**TBC...**


	49. Sparkle

Tracey stared, somewhat at a loss at the owl seated on the table. She recognized the eagle owl as Sparkle, Theodore Nott's owl.

Absently petting the top of the owls head gingerly, offering it a piece of bacon, she removed the letter from the owl's leg.

_Dear Tracey,_

_Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, August 2nd, noon. It's urgent. _

_Sincerely,_

_Theodore Nott_

Tracey frowned, wondering why Theo was writing her, when he had hardly said two words to her the previous school year. Except for that warning he gave her the last day of school. Or was it a threat?

**TBC...**

**A/n: Review!**

**FanfictionFan: You'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	50. The Warning

Being as she was of age and already taken her apparation test, apparating to the Leaky Cauldron was simple.

Despite not speaking to Theo, and knowing his father was a Death Eater, Tracey still trusted him.

He was quick to escort her to a room, where he locked and warded the room.

"The ministry of magic has fallen, Tracey. It's not safe for you anymore. You're a half-blood, and your only magical family member is dead. You have to go into hiding," Theo told her, waisting no time as he looked deep into her eyes.

Tracey grimaced, bloody perfect!

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Original prompt Magic.


	51. Fire

"I can't afford to go into hiding. Not with my condition," Tracey stated, sagging against the door and sliding to the floor in a heap of desolation. "I'd need to constantly restock supplies to make my potions, or I'll die. I don't have the money for that. I may as well just let them come for me, it's only a matter of time anyway."

Theo frowned, wondering where the fire he knew Tracey had, had gone. He knew that she'd lost her parents, but he didn't understand how she could just give up like this.

**TBC...**


	52. Thunder

Theo paced around, running his fingers through his hair. Though he wanted to save his friend, he wasn't really sure how. She had a bit of a point, if she didn't have to take those potions, scavenging for food would still be difficult for her. Somehow, Tracey was not a wilderness sort of a girl.

Looking out the window of the room they were in, he watched as lightening flashed through the sky, followed short by a low roll of thunder.

Tracey raised her head at the sound, thinking that the storm was finally here. She couldn't help feeling doomed.

**TBC...**


	53. Vanilla

Theodore smelled comfortingly of vanilla, Tracey thought as she leaned her head against him as he sat beside her on the floor, going over things in his mind.

"I have an idea," Theodore said at last. Tracey turned to look at him questioningly. "But you'd have to trust me and agree to the plan, no matter what. Do you think you can do that?"

Tracey nodded her head, thinking that she had no other choice.

"Go home and ward the place and don't leave those walls. I'll owl you when I've got all the details worked out."

**TBC...**


	54. Broken

Severus shook his head, wondering what had made him think for a second that he could entrust this task to Theodore Nott. The boy might be a genius, but he was incompetent all the same.

"Whatever trust she had in me as her Head of House, is broken. And what you are suggesting would draw the Dark Lord's attention to Tracey. The point is to try to save her, not put her in greater danger," Severus hissed.

"It's the only way, Professor. To give her a fighting chance."

Severus growled, but agreed nonetheless, seeing no other way.

**TBC...**


	55. Forever

Tracey blinked, vaguely horrified as she sat before Professor Snape as he was seated behind the Headmaster's desk. _This_ was Theodore's brilliant plan? Was he mental?

"It won't be forever," Severus stated, feeling his stomach twist as the look of disgust on the girl's face. Young woman really, as she was of age and would actually be turning eighteen in a few months.

"You don't know that," Tracey responded quietly. "And everyone in Slytherin will look at me like I'm a whore! Your personal plaything; isn't there another way?"

"I'm afraid not," Severus stated dryly.

**TBC...**


	56. Pet

"Will I have to live with you?"

"Yes, to keep up appearances," Severus replied trying to keep his discomfort from showing through.

"And the Dark Lord is truly all right with this?"

"As his favored servant for the time being, he believes I deserve a reward. A half-blood _pet_ for company is perfectly acceptable to him," Severus replied, frowning at the word pet just as Tracey grimaced at the use of it.

"Will you... really use me?" Tracey asked, paling. Though she'd always dreamed of Snape, this is not what she wanted.

"No."

**TBC...**

**A/n: Original prompt was Imagination.**

**Thanks DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92 and ColeOctober for your continued to support.**

**GreenGirl111, don't worry, Snape won't actually use this as an excuse to be all scummy with her and will be... well a gentlemen about it all. **

**FanfictionFan, all shall be explained in due time. **

**Glad you are all enjoying and continue to enjoy!**


	57. Silence

Silence hung between the two Slytherins as Tracey considered her options. Without saying anything, she nodded and agreed. Though, she still had qualms about living with a Death Eater, specifically this one as he had killed Professor Dumbledore. Theodore was somehow another matter entirely.

However, something didn't quite make sense to Tracey. If he truly had no intention to use her for his personal pleasure, why was he doing this for her?

Furrowing her brow, Tracey stared at Professor Snape. Surely if he had nothing to gain by this, meant there was some good in him, didn't it?

**TBC...**

Fuzzy Toasters thanks for the review! And don't worry, if you are crazy, that's nothing new to me. I live in a world of crazies. I'm slightly off kilter myself. I think the sanest person I know is my boy toy. SO... you're in good company :D


	58. Fade

Tracey sat by the lake, staring at the sparkling surface, absently twisting the charm bracelet on her left wrist.

It only had one charm, a silver serpent.

The bracelet was a gift from Snape, though he explained it was actually a symbol of his ownership over her.

Distantly, Tracey thought it was strange to use something so pretty as a shackle.

Staring down at it, she wondered what was wrong with her. Living in close quarters with him made her distinctly aware that her feelings for him had never faded, not even a little.

She should despise him, but didn't.

**TBC...**


	59. Shine

Most days Tracey spent far away from the quarters she had to share with Professor Snape, and avoided his company but for meals and even then it was only dinner and at times breakfast as he was never in for lunch.

The last night before students were due to return, Tracey found herself standing on the Astronomy tower, leaning against the parapet and staring at the stars.

Her gaze was drawn from the stars, as the charm on her bracelet started to shine. Tracey furrowed her brow at the green glow around the serpent charm before being whisked away.

**TBC...**


	60. Bright

"Where have you been?" Severus hissed as Tracey suddenly found herself standing before him in the living room of the Headmaster's quarters.

"The charm, it brings me to you?" Tracey asked, feeling somewhat indignant that Snape had kept this form her.

"What do you think it's purpose was, simply to look pretty on you? And here I thought you were one of my bright Slytherins," Severus scoffed disdainfully. "It's late Tracey, I won't have you wandering the castle alone. Not with the Carrows here."

Tracey merely chose to glare at him at this and walked away.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Sorry for the slow update, but my net was temporarily down.

Fuzzy Toasters: I was also sorted into Slytherin on Pottermore. I was actually surprised because I am amazingly unambitious... and I have no idea if I'm cunning. But hey, who am I to argue with the sorting hat :P Must be because I love writing Slytherins and my all time fave character is Snape.


	61. Rumours

Somehow, the rumours of her arrangement had spread on the train, so by the time the students arrived for the start of term feast, all of Slytherin knew.

"So Tracey, what's Professor Snape like in bed?" Pansy couldn't help asking, laughing maliciously as she did so while Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all smirked.

Tracey felt her cheeks coloring. Briefly, she wondered what everyone would think if they knew she was still a virgin and painfully inexperienced.

Of course, it wasn't like anyone could know that she slept in Professor Snape's room while he took the couch.

**TBC...**


	62. Bells

"What does this one do?" Tracey asked as Professor Snape affixed a charm of three bells on her bracelet the following morning as she emerged from the bedroom to find him waiting for her in the living room.

"It will shock anyone who attempts to touch you and chime loudly. It's really for your protection. Considering our perceived arrangement, I don't doubt a few boys will think they can do with you as they please and be fresh with you," he replied with a low growl.

Tracey nodded at this, knowing he was probably right but still wary.

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Special thanks to Wendy Waddles for all your reviews. I really appreciate it, considering its not always possible to review.

And thanks too to DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92 who always reviews.

Fuzzy Toasters: Excellent philosophy. LOL. I agree.


	63. Red

Severus saw red as he was alerted that someone had attempted something against Tracey. Immediately, he activated the serpent charm so that she stood before him.

She looked visibly shaken, causing him to stand and stride around the desk to stand before her. Holding her arms in his hands, he looked her over. "Tracey, are you all right?" he asked, more roughly than he meant.

Tracey nodded numbly even as she continued to pant, her eyes filling with tears. "He just said awful things before grabbing me."

Before she knew it, she was in Professor Snape's arms.

**TBC...**


	64. Doubt

As time slowly crawled on, Tracey started to doubt Snape's loyalties.

Though the castle resembled what it had been under Umbridge's regime, she could see that Snape tried to save most students from the worst punishments and she began to doubt whether at heart he was really a Death Eater.

However, he had to be, she told herself. Thinking otherwise was only wishful thinking on her part and she shouldn't delude herself and just finally move on.

But after what Vaisey had tried to pull, she was starting to think Snape was the best of men.

**TBC...**


	65. Always

Most nights, Severus couldn't sleep.

Sitting up in his dimly lit office, he conjured his Patronous, and merely watched the doe slowly prance around the office.

It was his only comfort. The only thing he had left of her. The fact that his Patronous remained true to her, made him have hope that his infatuation or whatever it was he felt for Tracey, was not love.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Tracey standing at the stairs, her hand on the railing, watching him and the doe.

"She's beautiful," Tracey commented quietly.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **WishingOnAFallenStar yes Vaisey was her friend, but he was also interested in her and didn't take it great that she didn't reciprocate and tried to... be a little fresh with her.

ColeOctober: He is the best of men! :D

FanFiction Fan: In answer to your question, yes.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	66. Perfect

The doe was perfection.

Intuitively, Tracey knew that the doe represented the Professor's love for a woman; a perfect woman. Considering how exquisite the Professor's Patronous was, Tracey imagined his love for her was strong.

However, considering his prickly attitude, she imagined he'd had no happy ending.

Her heart clenched painfully, nonetheless. She could never hope to achieve that sort of perfection. She was still no Daphne Greengrass.

The doe refused to leave her be and plagued her as the days progressed and Professor Snape couldn't bare to look at her since she discovered him in the office that night.

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Fanfiction Fan: More like he's in denial. He doesn't want to be in love with her. His Patronous doesn't change, because he will always love Lily. But there is room in our hearts for more than one person.

Fuzzy Toasters: I'm trying to make the man happy, but Professor Snape just refuses to be! He's stubborn like that. :P


	67. Butterfly

Her own Patronous was a Butterfly, a spell she knew because her mother as a member of the Wizengamot had to deal with Dementors every now and then and had taught Tracey the spell when she was still young.

Tracey wasn't surprised that she had such a weak and delicate creature for her Patronous. However, she couldn't bring herself to hate it. After all, it was so closely connected to her mother, and something they had bonded over. Besides, her mother told her, it wasn't the size of the Patronous that mattered only that it was corporeal.

**TBC...**


	68. Kiss

School was awful. She had no one to speak to, Theo had gone back to ignoring her existence. What was worse, she was harassed constantly.

As Tracey once more stood before Professor Snape after another person's attempt at sexually accosting her, she knew she should be grateful to the man standing before her. He kept her safe.

Without thought, she raised herself on the tips of her toes and placed a ghost of a kiss on his cheek, the corner of her mouth accidentally brushing the corner of his.

"Thank you," she whispered, unable to meet eyes before leaving.

**TBC...**


	69. Subtle

If there were any changes between them, they were supremely subtle. However, Slytherins were more or less masters of subtlety, and they both seemed to notice that their silences were companionable. That the still tense air between them, was somehow different... expectant in nature.

Most evenings, she seemed to wait for him, no matter how late, studying in the living room as she did for him to come up from the Headmaster's office.

In the morning, he always waited for her to rise to greet her before heading to breakfast in the Great Hall.

It was... almost comforting, the change.

**TBC...**


	70. Nightmare

Tracey knelt besides her sleeping Professor, laid out on the couch, a cover drawn up high over his shoulder as he slept on his side. A scowl remained on his face as he twitched in his sleep and muttered to himself.

Brushing some strands from his face, Tracey felt a twinge of something. The man was having a nightmare.

Shaking her head, she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair and over his brow. The man did not get enough sleep, he had so much on his mind and to do, it was no wonder. The uncomfortable couch didn't help.

**TBC...**


	71. Mistletoe

Tracey didn't dare breath, as he snatched her hand, his eyes wide open. After a moment, his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at her.

"What are you doing, Miss Davis?" he asked hoarsely as he sat up.

Tracey felt her face flush. She wanted to look anywhere but into his eyes and soon felt her head drawn up. Her eyes widened as she stared stunned at the plant that had suddenly appeared over them. Her flush only darkened when Snape looked up and scowled.

"I didn't conjure that," Tracey stated defensively as she stood. "I swear."

**TBC...**


	72. Pupil

His eyes were drawn to her lips, which she was currently chewing on in her nervousness as she remained frozen where he found her, kneeling next to him.

Even in the dark, he could see her lips were raspberry-like in their color and looked plump, soft and completely delicious.

His pupils drank in the sight of her suddenly, her softly tussled, brown locks. Her slender figure covered only by a light, white nightgown that barely came down to her knees.

Catching the bracelet on her arm, his pupil's further dilated at the symbol of his technical ownership over her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Original prompt was Locket, this is the tenth prompt I have changed, for anyone keeping track.**


	73. Mercy

Severus released the girl's wrist and sat up further, trying to put more distance between himself and the attractive girl.

_Young woman_, his mind corrected as he he was quite sure that her eighteenth birthday had recently passed.

"Go back to sleep, Miss Davis," Severus growled, thinking it a mercy that his faculties were returning to him finally.

"You were having a nightmare," Tracey stated.

"That's none of your concern!"

"You haven't been sleeping well. You need your sleep. I could take the couch, if you wish," Tracey stated, concerned.

The offer stunned him silent.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Fanfiction Fan, sorry about the suspense. Lol. I suppose that was a bit cruel. But I'm not the nicest person lol. It's only been a few days though. Unfortunately Snape is hard headed and I think he's a gentleman, so I don't think he's willing to cross that line just yet.

Cole October, thanks for the review, they are always appreciated. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Fuzzy Toasters, usually I don't update so much, but I have this story written way ahead so that's why I update it like daily.


	74. Perfect Fit

After much argument, Tracey somehow convinced him that they could share the bed as it was really big enough for the both of them.

It was innocent really, and he did sleep better, despite the company in his bed. However, as the nights wore on, he found himself increasingly waking with the girl curled up in his arms.

The first few nights he woke like this, he'd been appalled and pulled away. But as the weeks wore on, he found he couldn't deny himself this small comfort.

She simply fit in his arms too perfectly.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Original prompt was Poppy.**


	75. Fall

Tracey watched the steady fall of water, before stepping under the shower-head's spray. For a moment, she merely stood there, lost in her thoughts as the warm water enveloped her body.

She could no longer deny it. She was definitively and irrevocably in love with none other than Professor Severus Snape.

Tears of despair gathered in her eyes, and she was not ashamed to let them fall in this place; the only privacy she really felt she had.

She loved a Death Eater. One in love with someone else, someone perfect. And she was just a skinny, formless, student.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Psychotic Rose, thank you for the lovely review. I'm glad you've enjoyed, and certainly happy these drabbles have a poetic feel to them. **


	76. Key

The doe Patronous was the key to his heart or at least the secrets there.

However, Tracey supposed it didn't really matter. After all, he was her Professor and she shouldn't care.

But she did.

Closing her eyes tight, she relished the feel of his warm body at her back, and his arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

Turning, and pretending to still be asleep, she curled into him and buried her face in his chest as her fingers gripped his nightshirt. She could feel his nose, brushing into the strands of her hair, and heard him sigh in contentment.

**TBC...**


	77. Hatred

He faced hatred on all fronts, from students to Professor's alike.

Except for some Slytherins.

Tracey was the biggest exception. Because whatever her feelings towards him... there was no admiration for the Death Eater, nor hatred or fear.

It was almost as though, she saw him, just as Severus. And she not only accepted him, she seemed to relish in his warmth when he held her at night.

Though she was for the most part quiet and never spoke about waking curled in his arms, Severus felt an odd amount of hope that perhaps she could be the one.

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Sorry for the late update, my net was down. Hope the chapter was enjoyable and I might just update again later to make up for not updating yesterday or saturday.


	78. Rainbow

Tracey stood, gazing out the window in the living room of the Headmaster's quarters, her homework laying forgotten on the coffee table.

Vaguely, she was aware of Professor Snape entering the room, however she didn't turn from the window.

"It seems strange, that such beauties still exist in a world ravaged by war," Tracey commented quietly as she stared at the rainbow in the sky as the sun began its slow descent.

Severus didn't say anything as he stepped up behind her and looked out the window at the grounds before turning his gaze down to Tracey, contemplating beauty.

**TBC...**


	79. Diamond

"You do realize Tracey's a real diamond?"

Severus snorted at this, wondering why he'd ever thought Theodore Nott a genius in the first place as the boy sat opposite of him. "Did you simply come here to make asinine remarks?"

Theodore narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. "I came because you don't seem to realize how valuable my girl is."

At this, Severus' eyes darkened and Theo noticed, tilting his head. "Or perhaps you do and you're simply too afraid to do anything about it. Don't see why, she's loved you since first year."

**TBC...**


	80. Drunk

Severus was drunk, staring down at the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand.

As most students had gone home for the Easter Holidays, he felt no particular qualms about this. Especially as since Theodore Nott's _informative_ visit, his head had already been spinning.

Severus snorted to himself, thinking about how ridiculous it was. What could Tracey Davis possibly see in him? The girl was beautiful and young and he was simply an old, unattractive Professor. The idea of the two of them together was absolutely laughable, despite what they pretended.

Shaking his head, Severus hoped to pass out soon.

**TBC...**


	81. Cleanser

Severus woke to a splitting headache and an empty bed. Furrowing his brow, he draped an arm over his face to avoid the blinding light coming in through the window.

"I thought you might like a cleansing potion," a quiet voice stated, causing his head to ring as he felt a dip at his side. Squinting and moving his arm, he found himself staring at a fully dressed Tracey, extending a vial to him.

However, before he could move to take it, she shifted closer and administered it herself, her hand in his locks and tilting his head.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Original prompt was Balloons.**


	82. Tears

It was like the world had come to a stand-still as Tracey stood in the Great Hall, watching as people carried in the dead and injured.

She looked about, unconscious of the tears streaming down her cheeks feeling bereft and out of place.

Stumbling out the Great Hall, she knew she did not belong there and a sudden wave of terror seized her heart as it started to pound.

A flash of Professor Snape crossed her mind, along with a desperate urgency to be at his side. She hadn't seen him since long before the battle started.

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Woot we got 200 reviews. Mostly all thanks to my amazing reviewers DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, Cole October, and Fanfiction Fan. I really appreciate that you take the time to review, not everyone does. You guys are amazing!


	83. Sunshine

The sun was breaking out over the grounds as Tracey knelt at his side in the Shrieking Shack, having reversed engineered the charm to take her to his side.

The sunshine, streamed in through a window almost like a spotlight, and washed over his lower-half while his upper torso and head remained in shadow. But even though the dust motes reflecting the sunlight, and despite the gloom and shadow of the room, she could see the pool of blood and the almost gaping wound at his neck.

With glazed eyes, she touched his prone figure, the world slipping away.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Since I didn't update yesterday I'll update twice today.


	84. Whisper 2

The tears were streaming silently down her face, a sob was choked out of her as she looked into his deathly pale face.

Her upper body slipped over his and she clutched at his chest, crying. She felt like her heart was viciously being ripped out of her.

It seemed too cruel, she could not understand it.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice pleading and cracking as she held back her sobs. "Don't leave me, please..." she cried unaware that it did not fall on deaf ears.

The shuddering breath beneath her cheek startled her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: I noticed, this prompt was listed twice, but I went with it 'cause well honestly I like the word whisper. **


	85. Lonely

He'd lead a lonely existence, so Tracey refused to leave his side, even as she apparated him to St. Mungo's and he was treated.

She remained by his side, foregoing rest and food.

Even when he was declared out of the woods, she remained at his bedside, seated and holding his hand, afraid to lose contact with him.

The Healers, and later Aurors tried to pry her away, but she wouldn't budge; releasing torrential amounts of magic, every time anyone even tried to move her.

Her body was becoming increasingly weary, but she would not leave her vigil over him.

**TBC...**


	86. Mask

_The Man Behind the Mask _was the title of the expose the Daily Prophet wrote on him.

Tracey read it, to attempt to keep her mind awake, but she was suffering micro-sleeps from being awake for too long. That and she was starving from not having eaten in days, and her body felt like it was going ragged.

Auror's had come to question her on the nature of her relationship with him.

For his sake, she answered their questions under Veritaserum and told them, he only took her as a pet to protect her but he never invoked his rights.

**TBC...**


	87. Pebbles

His eyes were like black pebbles, and Tracey didn't think she'd ever seen anything more beautiful when she finally saw those dark and intense eyes open.

Despite her utter exhaustion, her pallor, and how sick she felt, she managed a smile. "You're finally awake," she spoke softly, rising from her seat beside him and reaching to push some hair from his face. "You shouldn't speak, your throat is still healing," Tracey told him when she noticed him trying to open his mouth. "I'm so glad you're still here," she whispered, just before promptly passing out.

**TBC...**


	88. Surprise

Severus couldn't understand it.

He was alive.

More than that, he was surprised to see Tracey Davis at his side.

She looked awful and despite his confusion, the only concern he had the moment he laid eyes upon her, was her health. She looked like death warmed over.

The fact that she seemed so happy to see him, absolutely floored him.

However, when she passed out, he thought his heart would cease. He made an attempt to sit up, to speak, but he was far too weak. His limbs felt like they weighed a ton and his throat hurt unbearably.

**TBC...**


	89. Gravity

Severus lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, now understanding the gravity of the situation.

Tracey had stayed at his side, for days, refusing to leave him. She had neglected her own health, because she didn't want to leave his side. And no one could forcibly remove her.

Severus couldn't understand it. Why had she done such a thing?

He groaned mentally at the thought he'd be bed-ridden still for several more days.

However, it seemed amazing to him that Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, and that somehow Severus had managed to survive so long after Nagini's bite.

**TBC...**


	90. Wild

The beat of her heart was wild as she stared up from her place in the hospital bed at her Professor. She had an uncomfortable feeling of deja vu as she sunk deep into the mattress as he scowled at her.

"What were you thinking, putting your health at risk like that?" he asked hoarsely from where he stood. Tracey couldn't help feeling that despite the hospital gown, he still looked a bit intimidating.

"Should you really be up?" Tracey asked with a furrowed brow. She'd been interned now for two days.

Severus flushed, causing her to smirk.

**TBC...**


	91. Lovelorn

"Why?" Severus asked from where he stood beside her bed.

Tracey bit on her lower lip, he didn't need to elaborate for her to understand what he was asking of her. Looking away from his eyes, she stared at her hands in her lap.

"Because we're both lovelorn," she whispered in response, tears sprouting in her eyes as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. "Because I can't help caring more for you, than anything else. Because you deserve someone to care for you... I'm only sorry it's just me... no one special."

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Original prompt was snowdrop. Sorry about the slow updates, it's just this is so close to the end and I still need to finish writing it. LOL

Please Review!


	92. Missing

Severus stared at the girl, laid up in bed because of him. Or rather... because of what she felt for him.

She looked so small, young and vulnerable.

She was infinitely precious to him in that moment, even with the deep bags under her eyes and the unhealthy pallor of her skin.

His life had always been missing something... it had always felt empty. Tracey somehow managed to fill that emptiness and shed light in the dark.

How could she call herself nothing special?

Clearly, she had missed out on vital observations. She made everyone else inferior by comparison.

**TBC...**


	93. Intense

She could feel his intense gaze on her.

Minutes... or perhaps they were merely seconds, ticked by slower than the pace of a snail. Time seemed to hardly move as she tried to remain still under the weight of his soul-wrenching gaze.

When she managed the courage to look up and meet his eyes, she was astounded by the soft expression in them. Shocked by the tenderness with which they looked upon her with.

His eyes held her captive, and she couldn't for the life of her look away from them.

To do so, she would cease to exist.

**TBC...**


	94. Flying

"You're exceptional, Tracey," he said softly, his voice still hoarse from lack of use.

She felt hope, spread its wings from somewhere deep inside her and fly with its wings beating at the rate of a hummingbird's and matching the beat of her heart.

She stared with wide eyes at the man before her, the man of all her life. She couldn't quite believe what she heard, and she didn't want to have her heart-broken by making assumptions.

However, his lips on hers so suddenly, pushed all fears aside and she felt her spirits soar.

She could breathe again.

**TBC...**


	95. Forrest

They were in the forrest now. Figuratively of course.

Despite the feel of her warm lips, pressed gently against his and eagerly molding to his desires, he was at a loss. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. She was his student, and over twenty years younger than him. He should not be doing this! 

But he couldn't stop himself. Nor did he particularly want to.

He'd already given so much, sacrificed so much of his life... he deserved some happiness... didn't he?

Tracey, gave him pause. Surely she deserved better than whatever he could offer, didn't she?

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Want to thank DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, The Smoothest Criminal for all your continued support. Also want to thank Wendy Waddles for reviewing as many chapters as you have, considering you reviewed long after they were first posted. Not many people do that.

Only five more chapters to go! Perhaps I'll write a sequel or something (not in drabble form), I don't know.


	96. Apologies

Pulling away, he offered a mumble apology as heat tinted his cheeks and splashed them with color.

However, before he could retract completely, he felt her hands enmesh in the hospital robes he wore and cling to him in a grip that was stronger than he expected from her small, fragile form.

Her eyes sparkled as they looked up at him and he felt his heart skip a few beats to see her eyes shining once more. Shining at him.

"Please don't apologize," she pleaded softly, peeking at him from beneath thick lashes with large, beautiful eyes.

**TBC...**

**A/n:** This prompt was for chapter 97, but switched it for this chap.

I've posted a new story I've been working with a friend of mine for the past couple years called 'Lives of the Dissidents'. Since this is coming to an end and I'm not sure whether or not to write a sequel, let alone what to write for it, you should check it out. You might enjoy it.


	97. Silence Speaks

Words seemed to fail them then.

There was so much to say, so much that needed to be said. But their tongues remained tied, and still, enclosed behind sealed lips.

But they're eyes were not silent. They spoke volumes, and seemed to scream and break the silence.

He could drown in her soulful eyes and every part of him wanted to.

When she held out her arms, he fell silently into them and relished in her warm embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck, never wanting to leave her warmth.

**TBC...**

**A/n:** Original prompt was Betrayal.


	98. Rebuilding

After the devastation of war, it is up to the survivors to pick up the pieces and rebuild.

Once released from the hospital, Tracey wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do with her life now that she was done with school and had no career prospects or home to return to.

She never really considered that she'd actually survive the war, but she had because of Severus.

Perhaps that was the reason, that she was unafraid of the future that awaited her. Because though he hadn't said a word, she knew he'd continue to look after her.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **Original prompt for this chapter was Snapshot.

My apologies for the long wait for this chapter. I lost my internet for a while and have been caught up with other stories. However, I did intend on getting back to this story, being as it is so close to coming to an end.

Anyway, thank you to all those reading this and who have reviewed faithfully. I hope I haven't ticked too many of you off.


	99. Taboo

His relationship with Tracey continued to flourish, once he was released from the hospital. However, that did not quite mean that everything went smoothly.

The taboo against student teacher/relationships weighed heavily on his mind, impeding him from allowing them to become too intimate. It didn't help matters much that their... _arrangement_ during her seventh year had been published in the Daily Prophet by Rita Skeeter who made appallingly disgusting speculations despite evidence to the contrary on their arrangement.

However, Tracey proved to be just as determined as any Slytherin and was undeterred by his attempts to push her away.

Eventually he'd had to surrender, and what a glorious surrender it had been.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Review! Just one more chap to go!


	100. Amazed

Tracey wasn't really sure if she believed in the institution of marriage. Though she was certain of her feelings for Severus, knowing that they would never change and that she'd always want him in her life... she didn't see the point of getting married.

However, the fact that Severus wanted to marry her, simply amazed her.

The fact that she'd said yes to him, despite her feelings about marriage, simply amazed _him_. But more than anything, he was amazed by the devotion that she chose to express for _him_ of all people.

Though he had always seen her as something fragile, Severus was starting to think that the girl with the courage to fight against him, _for_ him was perhaps stronger than he ever gave her credit for.

And for that and many more reasons, she'd made her way inside his heart and made him love again.

_**~FIN~**_

**A/n:** Alright, well that's the end folks. I hope the ending was satisfactory and that everyone reading enjoyed the ride.


End file.
